Mikago
by Ukari-chan
Summary: As Inu Yasha and Kagome continue with their journey, they meet someone unexcpected...Inu Yasha's sister
1. Sister Dearest

_**Author's note: I don't own any of the original characters, just Mikago, so you can't take her. And italics represent thought!**_

Sister Dearest

One day Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking through the woods looking for any sign of a shard. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzed right by Inu Yasha's ear.

"Who Goes There!" a voice boomed through the forest. Inu Yasha tried to pick up where the sound was coming from. But all he heard was the loud voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Oh, it's just you," the Voice said, much less threatening and seemed to be from behind them. Inu Yasha spun around. "What da ya mean 'just me'?" He yelled at the Voice.

"I mean that it's just you, Inu Yasha, nothing special," the Voice said. It sounded feminine. Suddenly, a figure jumped from the tree behind them and somersaulted in front of them. The figure's back faced them and was mostly in shadow. The figure turned around and what they saw shocked them. It was a girl that looked almost exactly like Inu Yasha except her hair was longer and she was wearing a priestess's clothing. Inu Yasha bared his claws and teeth at the girl.

"Oh don't you bear your claws at me mister!" The mysterious person said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, little brother."

"Little brother?" Inu Yasha said completely confused.

"Oh, I see that you're not playing, little brother. You must really not know your own sister."

"My own sister? I don't have a sister!" He yelled.

"Well, if I'm not your sister than why do we look alike?"

All this time Kagome had stayed quiet, now she finally said something. "Well, Inu Yasha, those looks don't lie. She really does seem like your sister."

"Ah! The girl speaks. What is your name?" Inu Yasha's sister asked Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?"

"Well you know that I'm Inu Yasha's older sister. My name is..." She was interrupted before she could finish.

"My darling, beautiful Mikago!" They all heard a new voice say. Mikago put her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Darling Mikago! What a wonderful day! You look lovely to- what is this witchcraft! That boy looks exactly like you!" the man who just arrived stated.

"Oh, that's just my little brother, Inu Yasha. No witchcraft, just genetics."

"Oh! Any relative of Mikago's will soon be my relative!"

"Uh, Mikago. What is that moron talking about?" Inu Yasha asked.

"He's just an idiot who's in love with me. He really hopes that he will win me over."

"But, darling! You always say that you want to help people and you want to protect them! How are you doing that by hurting me?" The man-with-no-name asked.

"How would I be able to help other people if you take me away from them!"

"You are so mean!" All this time, Kagome was inspecting the arrow shot at them. It looked vaguely familiar, like something she had seen not so long ago. All of a sudden, it came to her, she knew where she saw such an arrow and it was...

"Oh my god! This is like the arrow Inu Yasha had been shot with when I first met him! It looks like Kikyo's arrow!" she said in a whisper, but Inu Yasha over heard her just the same.

"WHAT!" He yelled. He quickly pushed away No name and grabbed Mikago by the collar. "Is what Kagome saying true? Is that the same arrow used on me by Kikyo?"

"Of course not! That one was destroyed by Kagome!" Mikago said with a sly smile. She pushed Inu Yasha's hands off of her collar.

"How did you know I broke the spell?" Kagome asked.

"Easy, I always have ways of spying on my little brother." Mikago said, pinching Inu Yasha's cheeks.

" Errr, LET GO OF ME!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled, slapping Mikago's hands away.

"Awwww, don't be like that, your onee-chan meant nothing by it!" Kagome just sat there watching Inu Yasha yell and Mikago talk calmly going back and forth like a ping-pong match. She got so dizzy she fell down.

" Um...guys...? Can we go Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. Kagome was feeling really dizzy and suddenly she had a feeling she knew. It snapped her out of her dizzy state.

"Inu Yasha! I feel a shard of the jewel and it's getting closer!" Inu Yasha turned towards Kagome.

"It's almost here!" Kagome practically yelled. The ground shook and a huge demon appeared from behind a few trees. Inu Yasha was about to take out the Tetsusaiga when Mikago grabbed a bow and some arrows and jumped into the tree she was originally in.

"Inu Yasha, hold it. Let me take care of this demon!" Mikago yelled. She strung her bow and fitted her arrow. She let the arrow fly and hit the demon right between the eyes. It fell with a crash and Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at her in bewilderment.

"How-how did you do that?" Inu Yasha asked, completely confused.

"Easily. You know how dad gave you the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga? Well he gave me this bow and taught me archery. So, the boys have the swords and I have archery. Get it?"

"Kinda. Whatever." Inu Yasha was frustrated and looked away. Thinking about archery, he remembered the arrow shot at him. He turned to Mikago with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hey, Mikago. WHAT WAS WITH THE ARROW!?!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha asked, grabbing Mikago by the collar again.

"Well, just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I don't do my job of helping people. I was the one who fashioned all of the arrows Kikyo had. I really didn't think that it would be used against you." While Inu Yasha and Mikago were...hmmm, it wasn't exactly talking on Inu Yasha's part...hmmm, whatever. Kagome was getting the shard from the demon. She was also looking at the arrow used. She pulled it out and felt a similar feeling from the one she pulled from Inu Yasha in the beginning.


	2. Truths of the Past

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the super duper delay in every single story up here! I've just been to busy (not really). But that's my excuse…I mean reason…-shifty eyes- Anyway, I hope you enjoy my super duper catch up! It's all in honor of my Birthday (Oct. 5) Reviews will be excepted as Birthday presents and are greatly appreciated! Now, on with the fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Recap:_

"_How-how did you do that?" Inu Yasha asked, completely confused._

"_Easily. You know how dad gave you the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru the Tensaiga? Well he gave me this bow and taught me archery. So, the boys have the swords and I have archery. Get it?"_

"_Kinda. Whatever." Inu Yasha was frustrated and looked away. Thinking about archery, he remembered the arrow shot at him. He turned to Mikago with a strange look in his eyes._

"_Hey, Mikago. WHAT WAS WITH THE ARROW!" Inu Yasha asked, grabbing Mikago by the collar again._

"_Well, just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I don't do my job of helping people. I was the one who fashioned all of the arrows Kikyo had. I really didn't think that it would be used against you." While Inu Yasha and Mikago were...hmmm, it wasn't exactly talking on Inu Yasha's part...hmmm, whatever. Kagome was getting the shard from the demon. She was also looking at the arrow used. She pulled it out and felt a similar feeling from the one she pulled from Inu Yasha in the beginning._

Chapter 2: Truths of the Past 

"Heh! That's probably just some dumb excuse! I doubt that you didn't know!"

"I'm telling you, Otouto-kun! I knew nothing about this! Look, I just gave her the arrows so she could protect the village and the jewel from any demons. Besides, I could tell right away her feelings, which is another reason why I never thought you'd be the target of one of my arrows."

Inu Yasha didn't have anything to say to that so he stayed quiet. But he was the only one. Kagome was busily asking Mikago for help in her archery and the man-with-no-name was busy trying to win Mikago's heart while Mikago tried to just deal with being bombarded with questions and declarations of love. Inu Yasha was starting to get annoyed by all the noise, as he was busy trying to think. After a few more minutes of loud and obnoxious distractions, he snapped.

"Will you SHUT UP! I'm _trying_ to think here!" Everyone fell silent at Inu Yasha's outburst.

"Sorry, Otouto-kun…" Mikago said quietly while the others said nothing. Inu Yasha scowled and went back to his thoughts. He was thinking about Kikyo and how his sister could see the feelings they had for each other before she betrayed him. The noise level was quieter but still there, a dull buzz to his ears.

"I'm sorry, he's always been like this. When something upsets him and he's trying to think, he's always quiet and irritable. I remember him yelling at Mother once. He didn't get into any trouble, though. Mother was too kind to punish him."

"But I thought Inu Yasha and his mother lived alone together!"

"They did. I was just always watching over him. He never knew, but Mother did. Every once in a while, I would visit and talk to Mother. Inu Yasha was too young to remember, but I used to play with him a lot. Once Inu Yasha had left Mother's side, I stopped appearing to him. He probably thought his older sister was an illusion and forgot it. It's sad to think that my dear little brother would forget me. I was always there for him, making sure he never got into any serious danger he couldn't handle."

"Wow, Inu Yasha's lucky to have such a wonderful and caring onee-chan."

"I wish that were the case, Kagome, but it's not. I'm not that great. Look what happened to him, he was pinned to a tree for fifty years and I did nothing to help. Or rather, I couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"Because the spell and barrier placed on him was too strong for me to handle. I needed someone to free him for me. When I saw you and your appearance, I thought it was finally time for me to get my brother back. I was right, but the adventures started right away. I couldn't reveal myself to him until everything had calmed down. That's why now's the time I show myself."

"Oh, I see. That must've been really hard for you!"

"Oh, it was. My poor Otouto-kun was in trouble but I couldn't do anything to help him. You have no idea how it feels."

"I have an Otouto-kun too, so I can imagine…"

This whole time, Inu Yasha had been listening to his sister's reminiscence of the past. He couldn't remember it, but he felt that deep in his heart that everything she said was true. He felt bad for forgetting his older sister who seemed to care so much for him. He walked up to Mikago and looked her in the eyes. She stared back and was slightly startled when Inu Yasha hugged her. After the initial shock wore away, she hugged him back, and sighed happily at having her little brother back.

"Onee-chan…Sorry. I never meant to forget you. I remember that I always felt eyes on me. Not bad ones but ones that wanted to protect me. That was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, Otouto-kun. It was. But don't feel bad. I never gave you any reason to believe that you had an older sister. I'm sorry for hiding for so long."

Kagome and No Name stood watching the scene. Kagome was crying slightly at the happiness they shared being reunited and No Name just watched on, happy for Mikago and loving her even more for her dedication to her brother.

But there was another part of Mikago's history that she _hadn't_ revealed. What had she been doing those fifty years Inu Yasha was asleep?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hey guys, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, by the way, I need a name for No Name/ The man-with-no-name. I feel bad for him. Not only does Mikago reject him, but he's nameless! Give him a name in your reviews! I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who gives me name ideas!


	3. Truths Revealed

A/N: Hi people! Wow, I haven't updated since my massive wave of updates back in October O.O I'm sorry for the delay! Anyway, I decided to work on this story just because...I dunno...It struck me to do so! Anyway, Hope you like it! It seems no one cared about my birthday, since I got barely any reviews -tears- Well, I blame myself! I promise to update more often! As long as I get positive reviews! Which hasn't happened with this story, but I feel like working on a random IY fic...So yes! After this IY Diaries and Valentine's day will be updated! IY OVERLOAD! (Even though I'm more into FMA than anything else... . ... . ... . ) Enjoy! Oh, and I dun own anything but Miakgo and No-name...which still has no name -hangs head- ON WITH THE STORY! .

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

_"Onee-chan…Sorry. I never meant to forget you. I remember that I always felt eyes on me. Not bad ones but ones that wanted to protect me. That was you wasn't it?"_

"_Yes, Otouto-kun. It was. But don't feel bad. I never gave you any reason to believe that you had an older sister. I'm sorry for hiding for so long."_

_Kagome and No Name stood watching the scene. Kagome was crying slightly at the happiness they shared being reunited and No Name just watched on, happy for Mikago and loving her even more for her dedication to her brother._

_But there was another part of Mikago's history that she hadn't revealed. What had she been doing those fifty years Inu Yasha was asleep? _

* * *

Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

Inu Yasha walked back to the camp site, drenched and holding a large bundle of fish.

"Hey, Mikago! I got the fish like you asked!" Mikago stuck her head out from her hut and smiled at her little brother. He was ready to catch up on lost time and her arms were opened, waiting for the opportunity to be a big sister.

"Ah! Thanks Ototou-kun! You can leave them there! I need to make a fire. Rest for a bit. I'll be right out!"

"Okay!" Mikago could help but feel happy. Her little brother was back! He was open and trusting, just as he had been when they were little. Sadly, that was the whole problem. Now Mikago had to do what she hoped she never would have to.

"Mikago-koi, are you alright?" She looked up at her suitor, sitting across from her, a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, Yes, Toshiro, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She said with a sad smile.

"I have to worry about you. I care about you. Besides, you're not fine, you're eyes are full of tears!"

" Thank you for caring. But really, it's nothing that you should concern yourself with." She stood up and went to the doorway, looking out to where her brother was still struggling with the flopping fish and Kagome sat, laughing.

_'I don't want to do this to my brother. But I have been given no choice. It's either this or to be enslaved in a more confined way. Damn you for doing this to me. Damn you, Naraku.'_

" Hey! Mikago! Are ya coming out yet?"

"Yes! Coming, Ototou-kun!" Mikago sighed. _'Well, I might as well enjoy the time I do have with him...Before...No, I don't want to think about it...'_

* * *

It had been decided that Inu Yasha and Kagome would be staying for a few days before continuing on their journey, seeing as they had no leads yet. It was during those days that Mikago had to do the deed. Something she did not want to do.

It was dark out, after everyone else had gone to sleep when Mikago walked out into the woods surrounding her home. She sighed, tears evident in her eyes as she walked further and further into the woods. She just needed to clear her head. She headed towards the near-by lake, Hime Lake. She had gone there often. It was her most private and calming place. It was sacred.

When she reached the edges of the lake, she sat, dangling her feet into the cool water, letting the calm of the wind and the sounds of the night sooth her nerves. She found herself smiling. This place made all of her worries go away.

"I see that you've been enjoying your visit with your brother." Mikago snapped her head up and turned to see who was speaking. Not that she didn't know. It was the most hated being. Naraku.

"What are you doing here. You promised to give me space and time. I still have a few days. You know better than to come into this area. This is the place you said you would never disturb me at."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were obeying my orders. I can't have my most _prized_ possession disobeying me. Besides, it's not as though you can ever escape. You are in my debt." Mikago winced at the ever present threat. How she wished she had never accepted his help.

_**Flashback**_

_She was having trouble breathing, too much blood had entered her lungs._

_Her vision was fading rapidly. She was on the ground, doubled over in pain. She coughed and blood splattered on the already blood-soaked ground. Was this really the end? How could she have been done in by such lowly demons? She had always been so much stronger. What could have possibly happened to make her so weak?_

_Suddenly she saw the flash of a blade. The enemies she had been fighting fell one by one. She looked up and could barely make out the figure of a man. Was he the one who had slain the demons? _

_"Are you alright, Miss?" Was he kidding? Did she look alright! She coughed up more blood, which splattered the ground, her shirt as well as the man's. " You need medical assistance immediately. Come to my castle and they can heal you there." She nodded, not knowing what trouble ti would cause her in the future._

_**End Flashback**_

"Grrrr...Don't remind me. That was a mistake. I should've let myself die instead of accepting ANYTHING from you." She had learned that the nice man that she had met _was_ Naraku, but when he was charading as the Young Master of the castle he brought her to.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to be enjoying your second chance at life. You know that I now control your fate. You would never betray me, would you?"

"I would if I could. But...I will NEVER allow myself to be confined in that castle again!"

"You break my heart. I'm not that bad am I?'

"That and so much more. You would never understand. You have too much power. Now, I want you to leave."

"I'm afraid that I cannot oblige. I will stay here until you fulfill your duty."

"Can't you just use that incarnation of your's mirror to watch me?"

"I can, but I don't want to. I'd prefer to watch you myself, my most prized possession."

"You can stay, but I won't..." With that, Mikago stood up and walked back towards her home.

"Mikago! What happened? I saw you leave? You're shaking, are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked his sister as she returned from her trip.

"I'm fine. Please, just go back to sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning."

* * *

A/N: So people, whadaya think? Now you pretty much know what Mikago's been doing for the past 50 years. Did anyone suspect that? I wonder...Oh well! Please review and I'll update!- 


End file.
